Metal Gear Solid: Covered Operations :engl Vers:
by F4S4N
Summary: This MetalGearFF deals with the first mission of Philantropy, an UN organization which works against Metal Gear activities. It is set between the Shadow Moses Incident and the Tanker Incident. Story may contain violance in later chapters.
1. Prologue: Philantropy

**DISCLAIMER:** Metal Gear Solid and nearly all game characters in this story are property of Konami Computer Entertainment Japan.  
Any similarities to living or dead persons and/or organizations are just accidently. This story may contain scenes of violance and very explicit language...

* * *

by** Philipp Christian Engert (**aka** F4S4N)**

Copyright 2006-02-14

* * *

**1st Note:** This story is set between "Metal Gear Solid" and "Metal Gear Solid 2 - Sons of Liberty". After the Shadow Moses Incident, Snake and Otacon have founded a new organization called "Philantropy". This is an organization working against the threat of nuclear warfare spelled out by Metal Gear, a gigantic battle tank carrying nuclear warheads. At the moment, they are at a secret UN facility and trying to get officially recognized.

**2nd Note:** Sorry if my grammar isn't the best. I'm not a native speaker, so please excuse me. If you want, you can write me a mail and correct me. My address is: Note: Please R&R!

* * *

**_Metal Gear Solid – Covered Operation_**

_Prologue - Philantropy  
_

The room was not very big and the equipment was almost puritan: A desk, three chairs and two doors, one on the right side, one on the left. Nothing more. Snake sat down. He felt uncomfortable, although his best friend - Dr. Hal Emmerich - sat aside him. Hal, who was only called Otacon by his friends, because he was a fan of japanese animations, was a man about 40. At the moment, he corrected the position of his glasses... for the sixth time in about 30 seconds. A sign for his nervosity.

Snake began to move his eyes around the room, trying to get an overview about the rooms' security systems. The security wasn't very tight, he only saw a camera. Nothing special, like in the other rooms before. Snake wondered why. He had no idea and so he decided to ask Otacon.

"Otacon, the security's not tight. Do you know the reason?"

Otacon waited a second before he answered.

"Hm... I thought about that, too. Maybe because this is a secret UN facility. Probably, they don't want too much attention. I mean, they work behind the US governments' back. Right?"

"Maybe you're right. I just worry too much..."

Snake had not the intention to speak about his worries anymore, so he turned away and looked on the ceiling. Otacon understood and turned his eyes away, too. Then he decided to put out his laptop, which was in the bag laying under his chair. He turned it on and soon after, he was completely in his on world. Snake turned his head a bit and saw Otacon sit over a work about the problems Metal Gear had caused. Snake knew that Otacon had decided to do something against his own creation and Snake would help him. Snake turned away again and thought about the last day.

Yesterday in the early morning, Otacon got a call from a UN representative. The UN demanded an interview with Otacon and Snake, so Otacon had called him and they both had decided to go here. Snake was really excited, because it could be a trap set up for them by the government. There was a price on their heads and they had to be careful. But Snake was too curious to deny the demand. And now they were in this UN bureau in southern New York.

A sound ripped Snake away from his thoughts and he looked up.

"Otacon, what was that sound?", he asked his friend.

Otacon looked nervous. He answered, but with a REALLY nervous tone in his voice.

"Don't... don't know. Sounded like a... door nearby. Maybe they finally decided when to execute us..."

Otacon tried to smile about his little joke, but Snake was not in the mood for this.

"That's not funny, Hal. You know, you could've been right..."

"Ah, don't be so paranoid, Snake. That's not like you!"

Snake tried to give a sarcastic response, but he stopped as the door on the right side opened. Snake and Otacon stood up. A dark haired woman entered, followed by two men. All of them were well-clothed and had files in their hands. The men greeted the two friends only with a short nod, the woman gave hands. She smiled a bit and Snake saw that she had Asian roots, probably a Japanese immigrant in her family. The men could've been a symbol for the West: Blonde and tall. Both had a curious expression in their faces, which were not ugly at all. As the woman began to speak, Snake noticed that she really was an attractive person: Fine cut face and great hair, nice dark eyes and not to mention her curves. Snake spended full attention to her.

"Good morning, thank you for coming. My name is Yuki Okura and these are Mr. Langley and Mr. Rosewood."

Both men nodded and said hello. Then the woman began speaking again.

"I'm honored. I never thought I ever would meet you personally. The legendary hero... Solid Snake. I heard much about you."

She smiled a wonderful smile at him and Otacon gave Snake a hit with his elbow. Snake entered the world of the thinking again.

"Thank you, but we'd like to come right to business. Why you wanted to speak with us?"

Otacon tried not to laugh. How could Snake be so rude when a woman like Yuki speaks to him?

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, but we are tired from the journey. It took us the whole day and we didn't get the chance to sleep for a second. Now, I'm curious about it, too. Why did you call us?"

Yukis' smile faded and her friendly voice changed into the voice of a business-man. She sat down on the last remaining chair, Mr. Langley and Mr. Rosewood left the room. But Snake knew they were waiting right in front of the door. Yuki began to speak.

"Okay, here's what you're asking for. You probably know everything about the Shadow Moses Incident. We didn't get the whole story, because the United States' government denied any cooperation. But as far as we know, the atomic disposal facility on Shadow Moses Island in the Fox Archipel in Alaska was raid by an armed force that included also members of the US Special Forces. They tried to blackmail the world with a nuclear threat. We also know that you, Mr. Emmerich, worked there on a special secret weapon for the army called Metal Gear Rex. Is that right so far?"

Both Snake and Otacon nodded. Yuki continued speaking.

"Okay. The secret weapon you were developing was the reason for the attack. The Pentagon send their best man to solve this problem: The Legendary Hero - Solid Snake. He ended the terroristic threat and destroyed Metal Gear. The rest of the story is unknown, because the United States doesn't want us to be involved. Could you tell me the end?"

Snake laughed, before he answered.

"So that's the reason you told us to come here? You want us to tell you a tale? Oh my gosh..."

Yukis' expression didn't change a bit by Snakes' rudiness.

"Yeah, we thought so."

"Okay. We'll tell you. One year ago, I was sent to Shadow Moses Island to eliminate the threat caused by ex-FOXHOUND-members, who raided the facility. My objective was to rescue two hostages: DARPA-chief Donald Anderson and ARMs-Tech-President Kenneth Baker. I always came too late. Both of them died by an heartattack. But before their death, they were able to tell me about Metal Gear. Both their companies were developing and testing it on Shadow Moses Island. My mission objective was changed and the new plan was to destroy Metal Gear. I finished the job, but the only survivor of the terrorists got away with the plans of Metal Gear. Otacon and me managed to escape. But the government sold us out and set a price on our heads. We had heard too much."

"Just like I expected from the States." Yuki had a grim face now. "So am I right that this sole survivor sold the plans on the black market and that's why we are having so many problems with new Metal Gears all over the world?"

This time, Otacon answered. Very quickly, so Snake couldn't get the chance to do more damage.

"That is correct."

"So am I right again, when I draw the conclusion that Snake wants to finish his job? In other words: To destroy as many Metal Gears as he can and that you, Mr. Emmerich, want to free yourself from the burden that you are responsible for this?"

Both nodded, so Yuki continued.

"Our codehackers got the information that you already destroyed two Metal Gears in the Middle-East on your own and - as a result - ended the conflict between two states. We in the UN know, how sirious the threat spelled out by Metal Gear is. The world is at the brink of a new World War. You are working on yourselves, without any help. You don't have much money and it'll be difficult to work on your own for the next years. The price on your heads won't make it easier..."

Snake tried to calm himself, but he failed.

"Now that you mind it... Yeah, you are right. Of course. Why I never thought about the dangers? I'm so stupid!...Of course we know."

Yuki didn't react on the sarcasm.

"I have the permission to make a contract with you two. If you sign it, you will be a official recognized UN organisation. You will get financial support and full power within your organisation. Your equipment will be paid by us and you can use our satellites. How does that sound to you?"

Otacon and Snake looked like they were slapped in their faces. Otacon first got his voice again.

"Cui bono...cui bono..."

For the first time, Yuki looked confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It's latin and it means: "Who is benefiting?". I meant that you surely have your own plans. So where are your demands?"

The UN official got self-confident again.

"Oh. That it is. Yeah, eh, we just wanted to name your organisation. It will be called "Philantropy". That means something with peace. And you'll have to accept me to be part in your organisation. That are the only demands. Besides them, you have full freedom to decide."

Snake couldn't believe it. What was this all about?

"And there is nothing more? We are official recognized and allowed to destroy Metal Gears in the name of the UN? You can't be sirious! We are marked as terrorists and you will get into problems..."

"We know that. The UN knows that. That's why you are official recognized. You will be supported. But you are still fringe. You will be not a part of the UN, only official recognized. There's a difference between it. If you will be discovered, we will deny any involvement. We can't risk to loose power in the world, especially within the US. It is difficult enough. But you are a great chance for us: We have to do something about Metal Gear and you are the only mercenary ..."

"Snake is not a mercenary. He is a man of honour!"

"Otacon, that's fine with me. She's right. I'm only a normal killer..."

"But..."

Snake shot him a glance and Otacon was quiet. The woman continued.

"Sorry, I didn't want to indignate you. Okay, back to business: I just wanted to say that you are the only merce... err, man experienced enough to face a threat like Metal Gear. You are also able to infiltrate places with high security. We really need your help. And alone, you won't be able to do much against them. Right?"

There was a long pause. Then - finally - Otacon started to speak.

"You know, it is hard for us to believe it. Of course you're right: Alone, we can't afford to fight a long time. We just don't have the money. We don't have the equipment. For one year, we were just running away from agents or terrorists. Both of them really hate us. It is hard for us to believe that from now on we are supported by a powerful organization like the UN."

Yuki nodded.

"I see your point."

Snake felt just like Otacon, when his friend gave answer to Yukis' offer.

"Then you will understand that we can't decide this now. We have to think about it carefully, because I don't know if we can trust you. Please understand us."

"Of course. Well, if you change your mind, this is my codec frequency. The number is 140.41. You will directly reach me. If you want to accept our offer, just call. Now, I have to go. Business is waiting. I hope you'll change your mind, I really hope so."

She stood up, Snake and Otacon followed her example. She grabbed their hands and said goodbye. Then, she turned around and went to the door. On the opening, she turned her face and placed her eyes upon Snake.

"It was nice to meet you in person. You are just like I thougt you'd be... Langley and Rosewood will lead you to the entrance. Good-bye!"

Then she left. The guards came in.

"Ready to go?"

Snake and Otacon nodded and followed the guards. On their way out, Snake thought about the offer...

* * *

**End Note:** Next chapter is coming soon. Sorry, I know the story is (so far) not very interesting. This is my first fanfiction and I'm just trying... Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

**DISCLAIMER:** Metal Gear Solid and nearly all game characters in this story are property of Konami Computer Entertainment Japan.  
Any similarities to living or dead persons and/or organizations are just accidently. This story may contain scenes of violance and very explicit language...

* * *

by** Philipp Christian Engert (**aka** F4S4N)  
**

Copyright 2006-06-06

* * *

**Note:** Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The Call  
_

The rain hit the rent Mercedes, sight was blurry and Snake had his difficulties with driving, because it wasn't quite easy to see what was going on out there in the rain.

"Damn! I can't see anything. Maybe we should search for a place to rest. Right, Otacon?"

Otacon didn't answer. Snake asked again, but didn't get a response. He turned around just to see that his friend had fallen asleep. He was laying on the seats in the back of the car. Snake grunted.

"We should definitely search for an hotel!"

He slowed down the car and stopped at the side of the street. He pulled out his road map. He had to search for a while until he found their position. After they had left New York (Snake still hated every thought about it) they had made quite a distance and they were now in the deep forests of Maine. It wasn't far to their hideout, but he needed some rest - and Otacon, too! Snake started the motor again and accelerated. From the back he heard a noise, then Otacon started to speak. He sounded sleepy.

"Are we already there?"

"No, sleepy-head... We are somewhere in Maine. Don't know where we are exactly. I'm just searching for a motel at the moment. Having any problems with that?"

"Nope. Not really. Just need a bed..."

Snake nodded. He knew the area a bit and he was sure where to go. After half an hour he reached a little forest town. The motel at the end of the main street was openend. Snake drove near the motel and parked the car. Then he turned around and knocked Otacon on his shoulder. Otacon nearly jumped up.

"Snake! You scared me! I just was in such a nice dream!"

'Sorry about that, lad', Snake thought. He pointed to the entrance of the motel.

"We finally reached a motel. Now you can sleep in a real bed."

"Thanks, Snake. Thanks a lot."

Snake left the car and helped Otacon to get out of it. Then he went straight to the motel. He opened the door and entered a small lobby. Behind the reception desk there was a man, whose head laid on the desk. He obviously was in a deep sleep. Snake went over and hit on a bell standing on the desk. The man jumped up, just like Otacon had done it a few minutes ago. Snake grinned and greeted the man.

"Nice weather, ey? Two rooms, please."

The man looked still a bit confused. Snake hold up his hand and showed him two fingers, then he pointed on him and on Otacon. Finally, the man seemed to understand him.

"S-sorry a-about that... that... that I was asleep. Two rooms, yes sir. Here are your keys."

The man turned around to a wall, which was full of keys. He picked two of them and handed them to Snake.

"Here... Here you are, Mister. Just up the stairs and then to the left. Rooms 2 and 3."

Snake thanked the man and payed the rooms. Then he wished him good-night and waved Otacon, who followed him without a word. Snake led Otacon to his room, opened the door for him and pushed him inside. Otacon moaned, but didn't resist. He fell on the bed and was asleep at the same moment. Snake shaked his head. 'Oh my gosh! He can sleep fast', he thought. Then he turned around and closed the door. He went to the next room. 'Number 3', he noticed. He opened the door and entered. Closing his door, he examined the room. There was a telephone and a TV, one desk with one chair. And one bed. He took his clothes of and put them on the chair. Then he went to bed and a moment later, he was in dreamland.

A loud ringing let Snake shudder. He turned around and looked to the ceiling. He remembered, where he was. He stood up and answered the phone call.

"This is S...Pliskin."

A moment he was surprised about himself and his quick reaction. That name was pretty cool, he thought. A voice interrupted him in his philosophies.

"Hey, Snake! How are you?"

The voice sounded quite familiar, but Snake wasn't able to draw a conclusion.

"Who's there?", he asked. But at the very same moment he knew who he was speaking to. The young female voice remembered him of old times.

"Oh, it's you, Mei! How are you? And how did you know where to find me?"

He heard Mei laughing. He had missed this sound. Since the Shadow Moses Incident he only had heard her voice for a few times. And he really liked her. She was pretty young Chinese girl. He first had "met" her during the Shadow Moses Incident, where she had been one of his contacts via codec. After this mission she had to go underground with him and Otacon. Since then they were working together.

"Fine, thanks, Snake. And you?"

"Ah, I'm tired. But... yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry, did I wake you? I'm sooo sorry!"

Snake overheard the irony in it.

"Yeah, sort of. Doesn't matter. How did you find us?"

It took a second and then Mei answered.

"I have a direct link to Otacons' laptop. Via satellite. It's just for your safety. If you are in trouble, I could find you. That's how I've done it."

She laughed. Snake changed the hand and pressed the phone on his ear again.

"And why're you calling me?"

He was really curious. Mei mostly called them if there was upcoming trouble or if she had some new technology for them. Hopefully, it was something positive. A second later, the expression on his face had changed in an extreme way.

"What! Did you just say something about Ocelot?"

"I knew the news would surprise you!"

Mei sounded more happy than Snake expected her to be facing this new kind of situation. She actually WAS really happy.

"What's making you so happy, Mei?", Snake asked her.

Mei laughed again.

"Oh, is this so difficult for you to understand? I was able to surprise the legendary hero. You sounded so funny when hearing it..."

Snake didn't believe his eyes. Mei was able laughed in this kind of situation? This was shocking him even more than the news he was just told!

"Mei, are you sure about it? You got it right, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"You are sure that Ocelot is returning to Russia? What he's doing there?"

"I don't know, but the file had highest priority in terms of security. It has to be something important. Don't you think so?"

"Has to be. I mean, it is Ocelot. This stupid bastard!"

Snake hated it to be remembered about this guy. It was a Russian who called himself Revolver Ocelot. He was a master in torturing people and he was a superb gunfighter. Snake fought Ocelot during the Shadow Moses Incident and he knew how good he was. Actually, Ocelot was the only survivor of the terrorists. And the fact why Snake hated him the most, was that Ocelot had tortured him. Snake felt the pain returning by thinking about it. His thoughts returned to the subject.

"Mei, please search for any information or any detail you can get about his visit of his "beloved Mother Russia", okay? I have to quit and to speak with Ocaton about it. I'll call you later. Let's get to work!"

"That's how it's done, Snake. I always loved your spirit. I'm on it. Til later! And say Otacon hello from me, too, right? See ya!"

Snake heard a click and he let the phone go. He grabbed his clothes and dressed himself as fast as he could. Then he left the room and went over to Otacons. As he entered it, Otacon was on the bed. His position hadn't changed all night. Snake woke him up more rude than usual. Otacon woke up and wanted to protest against this rude treatment. But as he saw Snakes' face, his anger was blown away.

"What has happened?", he asked. It took Snake a second or two to find the right words.

"Otacon. Mei just called me. It's about this Ocelot guy. He will return to Russia. In one week."

Otacon freezed.

"What's he doing there?"

"I dunno. Probably something bad." Snake really had no idea.

"You could be right. Did Mei say something about it?"

Snake shook his head. "Nope. But she will call us later. Only if she was able to dig something up, of course."

"Do you think I should search for myself?"

Otacon pulled out his laptop and connected it to the internet.

"Snake. Did Mei say something about Ocelots' destination?"

"No, I don't think so." Snake thought a moment. "Oh, wait. She said something about a place called Tselinioyarsk or something like that."

Snake sat down on the bed. He looked over Otacons shoulder. Otacon was clicking and writing so fast that Snake wasn't able to read at the same speed.

"Tselinoyarsk. The place is called Tselinoyarsk, Snake."

"Who cares, Otacon..."

Snake was annoyed. 'This damn little wise apple...'

"I care Snake. This place is indeed very interesting. I think I know why Ocelot wants to go there..."

As Otacon told Snake, Snake nearly got an heartattack...

* * *

**End Note:** Hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 2: To Russia

**DISCLAIMER:** Metal Gear Solid and nearly all game characters in this story are property of Konami Computer Entertainment Japan.  
Any similarities to living or dead persons and/or organizations are just accidently. This story may contain scenes of violance and very explicit language...

* * *

by** Philipp Christian Engert (**aka** F4S4N)**

Copyright 2006-06-10

* * *

**Note:** Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 2 – To Russia_

Snake wasn't sure if his ears had played a trick on him.

"Otacon, are you sure about that?"

"I hacked it out of the Pentagons' classified files myself. I already read everything about it when we had left Shadow Moses. I'm pretty sure, yeah..."

"This can't be happening! You mean that this Tselinioyarsk..."

"Tselinoyarsk, Snake..."

"Stop it Otacon! ... That this TSELINOYARSK is the very same place where my old man had his first real mission...?"

Otacon nodded. "The very same, Snake..."

Snake sat down. He had to think about it once again and needed some rest. This had been quite a shock. He remembered what Otacon had told him:

'Tselinoyarsk is a place in Russia, about a hundred miles away from the border to the former West. Maybe you've heard about the Virgin Cliffs. That's the place...' Otacon had stopped and Snake remembered that he had wanted to hear the rest. Otacon had hesitated, but considering Snakes' evil glare he had continued speaking: 'Snake, what I'm going to say is that...'

'Spit it out, Otacon!'

'This is where your father completed his first big mission. This was the mission that made him to Big Boss. And his mission was to return a weapon scientist to the United States who developed some kind of nuclear device comparable to Metal Gear and to destroy the very same device. Remember, this was during the Cold War. The details are to complicated to tell you now. But I'll tell you later...' Otacon had stopped talking.

"Earth to Snake. We have a problem..."

Snake didn't show any sign of reaction. Otacon grinned and elbowed his friend. Snake woke up.

"Huh? Oh, Otacon. So, why didn't you tell me the whole story?"

Otacon waited for his answer. He wasn't sure about his friends' reaction. Then he decided to tell him the truth.

"Snake, Mei and I decided that it would be best if you would go..."

Snake interrupted him: "...go to Russia, too? You're crazy! We can't do that on our own! We don't have the eqipment, we don't have a plane, we don't have a plan!"

Otacon smiled. "Snake, you already forgot? We have a partner now..."

Snake didn't react. 'What do you mean?', he thought with himself. Then he got it. He wasn't pleased.

"Otacon, you can't be serious! You do trust them, right?"

"Yeah, sort of. I mean, the UNs' offer is our only chance to learn more about this affair. See, Tselinoyarsk was polluted by a nuclear explosion caused by a Russian Colonel named Volgin. Noone intelligent would go there without a good reason. Especially noone like Ocelot. We need to know about the details. So that's why you will go there."

Snake grunted. "You say, I WILL go there? How'd you know?"

"Oh, c'mon, Snake! I've known you long enough now. So please don't play dumb! I know you're going to go. Right?"

Snake thought about it for a moment. Then - slowly - he nodded.

"Great! I'll contact Mei. She already has organized the plane!"

"Wha-What? You already packed my panties or what..."

"Yes, my son... And change your underwear every day, promise me...". Otacon grinned about his motherly way of speaking. Snake didn't laugh. He grunted and made himself a cup of coffee. A strong one.

Two days later, he was in a plane which headed to Russia. Down below, he could see the jungle. Through the radio came Otacons' voice.

"Okay, Snake. Let's go over it one more time...and let me give you the details about your fathers' mission."

* * *

**End Note:** Sorry, this was a bit short. But I had not too much time (school lol). Hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 3: Preparings

**Note:** Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Preparings_

Otacon began to speak. He had a formal voice and Snake could tell that Otacon just gave him the information displayed on his

screen.

"Snake. I think you never heard about the "Virtuosus Mission", did you?"

Snakes' mind was working hard. He knew that he heard about something like that before, but he had no clue where that had

been.

"Nope, never..."

"Okay, Snake. I'll fill you in. Do you remember the founding period of FOX? Your father and a Major called Zero founded this

unit specialised in infiltration. You were once a member in it, too. Okay, onto the subject again: During the Cold War there

was a major crisis: The Cuba Missile Crisis! The world was on the brink of a new world war. Thanks to President Kennedys'

politics the situation calmed down. Chruschtow, former leader of the UdSSR, drew back from Cuba and the United States drew

back from Turkey. You got that?"

"I know. There was also the gossip that the draw-back from Turkey was a set-up made for the public. Right?"

"Excatly! The whole story was faked. The missiles in Turkey had no tactical worth for the States and Cuba was much more

important to Russia than the minimal threat spelled out by the missiles in Turkey."

"But why the hell Russia accepted the demands?"

"There was something much more important. A few months before that, a Russian weapon scientist called Sokolov defected and

went over the fence into the West. He worked on the Soviets' rockets and in weapon research. He even led his own research

facility. He was even more important to Russia than the position in Cuba. The deal was that the Russians would drew back from

Cuba and in return, the Americans would give them Sokolov back. It happened right this way."

"And? What's the big news?"

"Two months after the action - which was also conducted by Major Zero - US secret service digged up some information about

Sokolov. He had returned to his research facility and was forced to work on his newest invention. He contacted the CIA a few

days before the projects' completion. Due to an official report he warned that this would be the last chance to save him and

to prevent the projects completion. The CIA hadn't much information about it, but we knew that it was some kind of nuclear

device on which he was working on. The government had to decide quickly. So they sent in your father to rescue Sokolov. The

mission was conducted by FOX. Your father had also a few advisors via radio: His mentor The Boss, a medic with the codename

Para-Medic and a weapon expert called Sigint. They all together helped Snake ... sorry, I mean your father, to conduct the

mission. Everything went fine. Your father rescued Sokolov and he told him about his project: Sokolov was apparently working

on a new battle tank with nuclear capability - the Shagohod. You could actually compare it with the Metal Gears we had to

face so far. So, just as I told you, everything was fine. But during their escape something unexpected happened: His former

mentor The Boss appeared on the stage! She defeated your father in battle and defected to the Soviet Union. As a gift for her

new hosts, she gave them two nuclear warheads and Sokolov. According to the files, a GRU Colonel named Volgin - who was in

opposition to Chruschtow and planned his own revolution - used one of these nuclear missiles to destroy the research

facility. The Russian government thought that the missile was fired by the American gunship, which brought your father to

Russia. So they demanded that our government should prove their innocence by killing The Boss and Colonel Volgin on their

own. The killing of the great American hero should actually prove innocence..."

"Otacon. What about this hero-thing? Who was she?"

"The Boss was the mother of the American special forces. During World War II, she conducted several missions - all

infiltrating missions - which led our troops to victory. With her men, the Cobra-unit, she founded our own special forces

including FOX. There she taught your father as her apprentice. Together with him, she developed also the CQC your are using

today!"

"CQC? You mean Close Quarters Combat?"

"Right. So, back to history lesson, okay? After your father was cured, he was sent back to the jungle. The "Operation Snake

Eater" had the goal to kill The Boss and Volgin, to destroy the nuclear device called the Shagohod and to rescue Sokolov.

Your father returned to Tselinoyarsk and made his way through the jungle. He defeated all Cobras - The Bosses' men - and

conducted the mission successfully: He destroyed the Shagohod, killed Volgin and The Boss. He also got the plans for the real

Metal Gear by an Russian scientist and brought them back to the States. All in all, the mission was quite a success and your

father prevented the breakout of the third World War."

"And?"

"And what? Isn't that enough, Snake?"

"Huh, you're going on my nerves! Why the hell WE are going there?"

"Oh, right! The reason. I forgot to tell you the reason. Okay, here we go: First of all, the place is important, because it

was the first time that a battle tank like Metal Gear faced the world. Finally, your father was there and Ocelot, too!"

"What? Say that again!"

"That's right, Snake! Ocelot met your father and they battled each other in the jungle. So you and Ocelot are linked to that

place. And the link is YOUR father. This is interesting, very interesting. And we have to know Ocelots' reason for going

there. Probably, it's nothing for good."

"You could be right..."

"Sorry, Snake, I'll have to quit off. Mei's gonna call me in a few minutes. So I'll contact you when your are on the ground."

"Okay. See ya."

Snake ended the call by tipping on his ear. He looked up. He was in the cargo space of a UN aircraft. The planes' engines roared. On the other side sat Yuki Omura, the girl from the UN. He still couldn't believe that he was working for the United Nations now. Why did he trust them? And why did Otacon? Yuki stood up and came towards him. As she reached him, she lowered her head until she was on the same level with him.

"Snake, how are you? Afraid?"

Snake shook his head. "No."

"We should go through the plan once more. Right?"

Snake nodded. "Yeah."

Yuki looked a bit nervous. "Just like I expect a living legend to be: Not very talky."

Snake turned his head and looked pass her. "I'm not a living legend. Legends come and go, everyone tells them and everyone passes them. All heros I know are dead or in prison. But go ahead. You mentioned the plan...?"

Yuki looked a bit upset, but she spoke in a professional way. She controlled her temper.

"Fine then. The plan. Just like your father, you'll do an HALO-Jump. Actually, your father made the first HALO-Jump in history. Did you know that?"

"A bad try to get my attention..." Snake looked bored. "So, what are we going to do?"

Yukis' face went red. She knew it had been a bad try. She was a bit embarressed, because of Snakes' remark.

"So, yo'll jump from this plane. At the moment, we are 30,000 feet above the surface and it's quite a way down. You'll fall at a maximum speed of 200 kilometers per hour. So don't get too cocky. When you reach the surface, your mission will commence. Remember: HALO stand for High Altitude, Low Opening. You'll have to open your parachute as late as possible! This is a sneaking mission, your presence musn't be detected by the "enemy". Actually, there is no enemy. In the area shouldn't be any soldiers, because of the pollution. But this is not an official UN mission and Russian government isn't involved. Okay?"

"Understood!"

"Okay, we have now 20 minutes to drop-off. Please stand by. I'll go to the cockpit."

"Okay."

Yuki went a few steps away, then turned her head. "Snake... Watch yourself. Conctact me, if anything happens."

Snake saw the sad smile on her face and he wondered why she was so sad. "Thanks. I'll come back."

Yuki smiled a bit wider. "Promise?"

"Promise!"

Then, Yuki turned around and left the room. A voice via onboard-radio came in.

"20 minutes to drop-off. Opening rear hatch. Stand by!"

The planes' rear hatch slowly opened and revealed the sky. It was a fine morning, only a few clouds. Excellent view. And the sun was shining into the plane.

"Sunrise!", sounded the voice.

Snake prepared himself for the jump...

* * *

**End Note:** Again, I hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 4: The HALOJump

**Note:** I do not own any Metal Gear Solid characters or items (even if I wish I did). Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 4 – The HALO-Jump and Beginning of the Operation  
_

The engines roared. Snake still sat in the same position since Yuki had left. He still thought about her behaviour. Why she had been so sad? His thoughts were blown away as the voice from the speaker – louder than ever – yelled an order.

"One minute to drop-off. Pressure normal. Everything checked. Please stand up!"

Snake followed the order. Slowly, he stood up. The wind blew hard against him and he had his difficulties with staying at his position. Through his pressure-mask he could see the sky. Sun was shining bright.

"30 seconds left. Go to the rear!"

Snake fought his way to the rear. The wind blew even harder and he felt the ripping and tearing. When he reached the edge, he looked down... and shuddered. This was really a hight! He wasn't afraid, but adrenaline pulsed through his veins, the tension could be feeled. The voice made Snake even more tensed.

"10 seconds to drop-off. Proceed with countdown. 5...4...3...2...1...Spread your wings and fly. God be with you!"

At the last word Snake spread his arms and just let himself fall. Just in the moment before he left the ground, he pushed himself forward. The wind hit him with full strength and he waved with his arms to control the fall. He didn't stay a chance! He fell uncontrolled downwards. Snake changed his tactic. With a few rolls in the air, he gained control and then spred his "wings". This time, it worked. Snake finally got control and for the first time, he could watch the jungle about 5 kilometers under him. The speed he was falling with was incredible. Only a few seconds later, he opened the parachute. The rip went through his whole body. Aching pain followed, but soon faded away. The adrenaline made Snakes' view go blurry for a second. He just had to scream. He felt great - as if nothing could stop him. In this moment, he could understand the people who are addicted to adrenaline. But he was a professional, so he controlled his emotions and surveyed the are under him. The landing zone seemed clear, he saw no signs of enemy outposts or patrols. But he couldn't be sure completely: Everything was green and it was difficult to see differences. He estimated that he had about 500 feets to go. Just seconds later, his feet hit the first trees.

'The parachute!' The thought shot through Snakes' head. With his knife, he cut the strings and jumped down. During the fall, he looked up and saw the parachute hanging in one of the trees.

'That was close... One moment later and I'd be hanged!' Snake grinned and sighed. Then he hit the ground. The impact was harder than he expected and he feared for his bones. But he had luck: Although his whole body hurt, he felt that none of his bone were broken.

'Thanks, Lady Luck!' He looked up again. It had been quite a fall. About five meters it had been. He reached for his backpack. It wasn't on his back! He turned around and sighed in relief: About one meter away it lay on the ground. He got it and pulled out a map. Studying the map, he contacted Yuki and Otacon.

"This is Snake. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Snake!" It was Otacon.

"I made it to the ground. No sentries are in the area.", Snake reported.

Yukis' voice reached Snake. "Great. So, the first obstacle is passed. Contact us again, if anything happens. Now, go to the factory in the north. It should be abandonned, so no enemy sentries should be in your way. Contact us, when you reach the factory. And - don't kill soldiers, if there are any in the area!"

"Yeah, Snake! No fireworks, please. Remember, this is a stealth mission!" Otacon sounded worried. Snake tried to calm him down.

"I know the drill, Otacon. Don't worry. I'm used to it."

Yuki came in again. "Snake, please remember that you are now part of Philantropy, which is recognized by the UN. So act responsible. Noone must no our involvement. Now, begin your mission. Your first mission objective is to find Ocelot. He has to be somewhere in this region. But it'll be difficult. The area is very big. Best chances you should have in the old factory, in the lost outpost or finally in the research facilities. Contact us, if you're having problems. Now, commence the mission!"

"Roger that. Snake over and out."

Snake ended the call and stood up. He searched his backpack for the tranquilizer gun, an M9 with a silencer. A head-shot would knock out every guard. He also took the knife in the other hand. He remembered parts of his training within FOX: The basics for CQC were the pistol and the knife. With one in each hand, he could react very fast and switch between ranged combat weapons and close quarters combat weapons like fists and knifes. Snake readied himself. More to his own, he said: "Commencing operation!"

He went into the jungle.

* * *

**End Note:** Okay, I have to admit that this was a bit short. But the next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 5: Into the Jungle

**Note:** I do not own any Metal Gear Solid characters or items (even if I wish I did). Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Into the Jungle_

Snake couldn't see far, trees and high grass was blocking his view. He knew that the environment would be used against him, because the enemy would surely use camouflage. Snake grunted and opened his backpack. He searched for a fitting uniform and changed his clothes. The grassland camouflage seemed to fit. Snake also painted his face with a green color. After his little make-up, he compared his camouflage to the surroundings. The effect surprised him a bit: He really was nearly invisible - as long as he wouldn't leave his cover. But he didn't plan on relying on this anyway. He unlocked his M9 tranquilizer gun - the only weapon he had with him - and slowly moved forward.

He moved along a 'path' made up by grass. To the left and to the right were rocks and on those rocks were trees. He tried to concentrate on any suspicious sounds or movements. But he gave up this plan: To many animals wandered around and the small wind moved the leaves. He cursed. His Soliton Radar - a gadget made by Mei Ling - didn't work in the woods. There was too much jamming in the area.

After a while he reached a wider area. The ground didn't seem too solid and after he took a second look, Snake saw crocodiles lying in the muddy water.

'A swamp... damn!' Snake hated the thought that he had to get across a swamp full of crocodiles. Maybe there was an other way. Snake watched the surroundings and saw the solution: To the left there was a small grass-covered way with solid ground. The only problem was the crocodile lying on it. Although it didn't seemed too hungry, Snake decided to take it out. He pointed the M9 at the croco. He aimed carefully and pulled the trigger. He heard a popping sound as the tranquilizer dart flew away. He saw the darts' impact: It had landed just between the crocos' eyes. The animal fell asleep fast. Snake moved slowly forward, always pointing his pistol at the other crocodiles which were in the water or on a small island in the middle of the swamp. Snake reached the head of the crocodile. As he reached it, he started a dash and a few seconds later, he had reached the other side. Another valley between walls made up by rocks marked the way. He passed it without any difficulties. After a little walk he reached a deep canyon. Because he hadn't found any guards yet, Snake was a bit too cocky and he saw the guard a bit too late: He had nearly run into the sentry, who was standing only a few steps away. Both the Russian and Snake stared at each other for a second or two. Then the guard raised his rifle. Snake reacted as fast as ever. Before the guard could fire his AK-74u, Snake rolled forward and hit the man to the ground. A few shots hit only air. Snake came up first and pointed his pistol at the Russians' head. 'One word and you are dead!', Snake whispered. The man didn't answer. Snake saw that he was knocked out. Snake watched his environment. Apparently, noone had heard the shot, the way over the canyon, which was just a small hanging bridge, was free. Snake searched the guard and found a few bandages and... a few bullets for the AK. He took them. Then he controlled the AK. It was secured by a DNA-security system. Snake didn't know how it really worked. But as for as he knew, only the person with an encoded DNA could fire the weapon. Snake cursed again. No luck this time.

He hid the guard in the grass under a tree, which stood right in front of the bridge. Then Snake took out his scope, kneed down and checked the other side. Not a single enemy was in sight. He contacted Yuki.

"This is Snake. Yuki, I found a single guard. I had to knock him out for a while. His equipment is Russian-made. But..." Snake controlled his words by looking at the guards uniform. "...he is not a member of the Russian army. It looks like a mercenary to me."

It took some time, then Otacon answered.

"Hey Snake. Yuki is checking the database. We don't know it yet. Probably are you right. It could be a mercenary. We'll contact you, if we dig something up for you, okay?"

Snake nodded. Then he realized that Otacon couldn't see that and decided to answer. "Yep. Hear from you ASAP."

Snake ended the call and stood up. He checked the guard. The guy was still in deep dreams. Snake crossed the bridge. After a few corners the abandonned factory came in sight.

* * *

**End Note:** Okay, finally the first real Metal Gear element is in the story: The sneaking. More in the next chapter, which is coming soon. Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Old Factory

**Note:** I do not own any Metal Gear Solid characters or items (even if I wish I did). Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 6 – The Old Factory_

Snake covered in the grass and took out his binoculars. He searched the area for enemies. There weren't any. He wondered why.

Then he examined the old building: The walls were overgrown by grass and weed, the windows were broken. Stairs leading to a

small platform were destroyed and lay on the ground. As far as he could see, the wooden floor was rotten. Finally, as he had

searched the whole area, he put the binoculars away and decided to go in. He took out his M9 and started his way to the

entrance. Using trees and grass as cover, he went straight north, always watching his surroundings. After reaching the tree

standing next to the entrance, he examined the place again, because now he could see what was going on inside the factory.

There wasn't something going on. He dashed to the entrance and ducked behind the wall. Carefully, he turned his head and

peered into the building. There were some rotten boxes made up by wood near the broken stairs on Snakes' left. Behind that

were was an open space and then another building. Through an entrance without a door it was possible to enter the building.

He crouched to the boxes before the open space, looked around carefully and then rolled on the other side - right into the

entrance. Still in motion, he felt a sting. As he stood up, he saw a tranquilizer dart in his arm. He ripped it out as fast

as possible, but it was already too late! His sight went blurry. He looked around. On the floor right in front of him there

was a shadow. He looked up slowly: He could see the floor, his eye hit a closed door leading into the building. Then -

finally - he looked up. On the edge of the roof stood a person, pointing a gun at him. Snake could not get a clear view. He

felt numb and fell on the ground. Everything faded to black...

His head felt like it would explode. The pain hit him with full force and he could only slowly stand up, still with closed

eyes. He opened his eyes. He found himself sitting on a iron bed in a small room. Assuming to the dirt and to the weed, which

was all over the floor and the walls, he was in the last room of the old factory building. The door on the opposite side of

the room was still closed. Snake looked around. The windows were broken and sunlight came in, warming the bed right under the

window. On the wall on the right side of the door, which had been closed when Snake came to the area, there was a locker. A

table on the left side of the room was filled with dust. But a white paper was on top of it. Snake stood up and went to the

desk, took the paper and read the message written on it.

"Snake. So you're finally awake. I knew it the whole time that you would appear on the stage. Your nose is still good. In the

locker near the door you'll find a Colt S.A.A., a little gift for my new host! And you'll need it, I promise. So, see you

later... if you can make it! -A friend"

Snake grunted. "Ocelot, you little bastard!" He crushed the paper and threw it away. Then he checked his equipment. Nothing

was missing. He checked it for any unwanted gifts, remembering the small bomb Ocelot had given him back in Shadow Moses,

after the torture. There was nothing like that. He sighed and called Yuki.

"Yuki, I..." Snake was interrupted by a hysterical Yuki.

"Snake, thank God, you're alive! We all worried..."

"I..."

"Oh, I'm so reliefed. Otacon's too."

"I..."

"What happened to you, Snake? Tell us!"

"I..."

"Please, I was so afraid. You...could've been dead!"

"I..."

"Oh Snake!"

"YUKI!"

"Oh, what?"

Snake grunted. 'This chattering nanny. First, Naomi and now this...' He began to speak and this time, he wasn't interrupted.

"I was just attacked by an unknown man. He used a tranquilizer dart to knock me out."

Snake heard a click and then Otacons' voice.

"Hey, Snake. Good to hear your voice. So, are you hurt?"

"No, I di..."

Otacon interrupted and didn't wait for Snakes' answer.

"So, do you have an idea who the attacker could've been?"

Yuki came in. "Yeah, who was it?"

Snake waited with his response a bit, then he decided to tell them about the notice.

"I think, it was Ocelot. He left me a notice and left me in this factory."

There was a silence, then Otaco answered.

"But, Snake. Are you sure? Does he really know that you are following him? This is bad, you know. Are you really sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am. He left me an S.A.A.!"

Yuki cursed. "Damn it! Then it has to be Ocelot. Noone else would use this ancient Single Action Army - besides Ocelot.

Right?"

Snake and Otacon answered in unison. "Yeah..."

Snake thought a moment. Then he knew what to do.

"Hey, both of you, listen to me: We don't know anything. But Ocelot is probably knowing that I'm here. But he didn't kill me

yet. Maybe he wants to play. So I'll do him the favour. When I'll find some new information, I'll call you, I promise. But at

the moment we can't do anything. Okay?"

Snake quitted the call before his friends had the chance to answer. He hated it to be interrupted. This reminded him so much

of Mei and Naomi during the Shadow Moses Op.

Snake went to the locker and opened it. The writer hadn't lie: In the locker there was a S.A.A., polished and loaded. It

looked like new to Snake. He also found some bullets. Then he left the room.

'Great. Now I really can take them on!' He put the Colt away. Equipping his M9, he went North. An iron gate behind the

factory marked the end of the area. Snake climbed over it. Jumping down, he thought: 'Ocelot, let's play!'

* * *

**End Note:** Okay, finally the first real Metal Gear element is in the story: The sneaking. More in the next chapter, which is coming soon. Please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 7: Caught!

**Note:** I do not own any Metal Gear Solid characters or any item licences.. Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 7 – Caught!_

Snake left the factory behind. After a short walk the area widened and a big swamp came in sight. Snake had no chance but to cross it, there was no way around. Avoiding the crocodiles, he swam through it. At the other side, there was a small wood, which he entered using a narrow path. The whole way he still wondered what Ocelot was searching in this place. Besides the patrol and Ocelot, Snake had not seen any human beings since he came to Russia. 'What the hell is Ocelot doing here!' This was Snakes' only thought. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't see the fence right in front of him. In the last second before walking right into it, Snake came back to reality. He jumped back, avoiding any contact. The fence looked suspicious.

Snake watched it carefully and then decided to do it the safe way. He pointed the M9 tranq gun at a nearby bird, which sat on the ground a few steps away. He pulled the trigger. The bird tried to fly away, but the toxin caused him to fall down. The animal didn't move anymore. Snake took it and threw it into the fence. Some sparks and the smell of burned flesh told Snake that he was right: This fence was charged. Again, he wondered a bit. The factory had been abandonned, but this fence was still under charge? Why? Snake cursed. This was a massive barrier and he had no chance to cross it. He covered behind a tree and contacted Otacon.

"Otacon, do you read me? This is Snake..."

"Loud and clear, Snake. What's up?"

Otacon seemed a bit amused.

"What's so funny, Otacon?" Snake felt not the intention to laugh.

"Ah, Snake. I suppose you are standing right in front of this electric fence, in the woods behind that swamp. Right?"

There was a pause full of silence. Snake was speechless. Finally, he was able to ask.

"How d'you know?"

Otacon laughed. "Well, see, your father had the same problem and also called his advisors. I have most of the mission data right in front of me, also the whole files containing the calls. I know the solution..."

He laughed. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Otacon! Stop it... And? How do I cross the damn fence?"

Otacon told Snake, who cursed again. He ended the call. 'Damn, this was an easy one and I didn't get it!', Snake thought.

He searched the fence again for a way through, now more careful. Soon, he found what he searched for: There, at the eastern side of the fence, was a small hole and traces of animals could be seen. Snake lied down and crouched through the hole.

At the other side, he stood up and took out his binoculars and surveyed the area. There were many trees and high grass, in the distance he could see another fence. Just as he wanted to put the binoculars away, something caught his eye: Between the trees near the fence was a movement. He looked through his binoculars again and saw two guards standing near a closed gate.

It seemed that the gate could only be opened by an ID-card. Snake put the binoculars away and searched cover in the high grass. He thought about a plan. There was only one solution for this problem: He had to get near the guards patrolling between the trees, then grabbing one of them and giving the other one a bullet in the head. Slowly he sneaked to the trees.

Leaning to one of them, he turned his head and looked at the guards again. They took always the same route: They patrolled in front of the gate. Snake left his position and sneaked to the tree standing next to the first guard. He ensured that the guards were not cautious. Snake pulled out his S.A.A., because he would need the fire power. 'I wished I had the skill Ocelot has!' He turned around, left the position and sneaked up to the guard. Readying his knife, he grabbed the first guard, choked the man a bit and threatened him with the knife. The man didn't move, but as Snake choked him, he cought. The other soldier jumped around and raised his assault rifle. Snake raised his arm, too and they both fired at the same time. About six bullets hit the man in Snakes arm, blood spreaded all over Snakes' body. Snakes' first bullet hit the guard in the throat and blood squirted on the ground. The second shot hit the guard in the stomach and threw him down. Snake let the first guard go and ducked, surveying the area. He hoped that the shots weren't heard by other sentries. There were no sounds besides the cries of some animals. Snake put the weapon away. He turned the guards around and grabbed them on their legs, pulling them into high grass. There, he searched them. There was no key card.

"Damn it!" Snake yelled. Just as he became silent again, he heard a click behind him. A hoarse male voice hit the air:

"Freeze! Hands over your head! Now!"

Snake froze. The person behind him ordered him to turn around. Snake saw the open gate, the both two guards swimming in their own blood and... he saw five enemies pointing their AKs right on his chest.

"Don't make any sudden movements! It's for your own good. Now, hand over your weapons!"

Snake didn't resist. It would be stupid to defy five opponents with rifles. He threw away his M9 and his Colt. The knife was in his belt, on his back. He tried to draw the attention away from his belt. It failed. The man ordered him to toss the knife as well. Snake did so. All the weapons were collected from one of the guards.

"Now, come with us. If you try to escape, you'll be shot."

Snake didn't refuse cooperation. He followed the guards through the gate.

* * *

**End Note:** I'm REALLY NOT HAPPY with this chapter. I had difficulties with describing the way through the swamp and so I skipped that part. As a consequence, it may be a bit short and sudden. Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Massacre

**Note:** I do not own any Metal Gear Solid characters or any item licences.. Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 8 – The Massacre_

The guards led Snake, who now had handcuffs, through the gate. After a short march they left the wood. The area widened and they walked on a place without trees. A Russian chopter stood there, Snake could see that it was an HIND-D. Near the HIND was a small building. The guards' leader, the one with the gruff voice, pointed with the AK right on Snakes' head and began to speak, his Russian accent could be heard and Snake knew the man had problems with speaking English:

"Go ahead. Slowly. To that building. Now!"

Snake nodded and made his way to the building. He saw a trench, which was around the whole building. A small wooden bridge crossed it. Snake went on the bridge and examined the building: It seemed like an outpost. But unlike the factory, this building was in a good shape. Again, he wondered, why the Russians would have a manned outpost in a polluted area. One of the soldiers passed him and opened a door. Snake went through it and stood in a small room. There were a few lockers and a desk with a computer. A man sat behind it and worked. He didn't look up, but greeted the other soldiers in Russian. Snake thanked the Gods that he had learned Russian.

"Oh, you're back. Did you get him?"

The man with the gruff voice answered him, also in Russian.

"It all worked out pretty fine. Just like the boss said: He was in front of the gate. The plan was perfect!"

"Good! Now, bring him into the cell."

The guards' leader waved to two of the soldiers.

"You two, bring him to his cell!"

The two soldiers nodded and pushed Snake into the next room, which was a larger room with 10 beds, probably for the soldiers. At the end of the room was a small door. One of the soldiers opened it, the other one pushed Snake in. Snake fell to the ground. He felt a barrel in his neck. A voice spoke to him.

"Don't make any sudden movements. I'll take off the handcuffs. Try anything and you're dead, stupid!"

After the handcuffs were taken off, the soldiers left the room and closed the door. Snake heard the click as the door was closed. A key was turned. Snake stood up, looking at his cell: It was a small room, about 4 metres each side. Only one window, too far away to reach it. A great cell, a safe prison! There was no escape. Snake cursed, sat down and contacted Otacon...

"This is Snake. Otacon, do you hear me?"

Only scratches could be heard, the codec was blocked. Snake tried another frequency. It was no use, there was to much jamming in the area. "Damn it!" he cursed. He thought about his situation. It was bad, very bad: He was caught in enemies' territory, Ocelot would probably soon appear and he had no chance to escape. 'Great! Wonderful! I'll kill Otacon, when I get home. This was the most stupid idea he ever had! A stealth mission in Russia! This damn wise apple...' Snake leaned back. There was a small bed (it didn't look comfortable) in the room. He was tired and through the window Snake could see that it was already evening. He decided to take a nap. As he fell to the bed, he was already asleep.

He dreamt. About Shadow Moses. About Ocelot. About the battle with Metal Gear Rex. Then the battles ended. He saw his father, standing in front of him, speaking. He said something like "Wake up, Snake, wake up!". Snake raised his arm and fired his gun. His father fell down, dead. Snake woke up, over and over sweaty.

For a moment he had to think about where he was. Then he remembered. He looked around the room... and froze. The door was open, one of the guards stood there, pointing with the rifle at Snake. Snake rolled away, away from the barrel pointing at him. The guard didn't move, he seemed...almost dead. Snake stood up and went over to the guard. He tipped him on the forehead. The guard fell to the ground, turning. Snake saw his back and felt the intention to vomit: The back was ripped and torn, the bowels could be seen, bones were cracked, blood tripped on the ground. Snake looked up, into the barracks. Blood was on all walls, dead bodies were everywhere on the ground, all killed in a cruel fashion. Some still laid on their beds, others were standing to the walls, throats cut. The floor was a sea of blood. Pictures from Shadow Moses and Gray Fox in his ninja-suit shot through Snakes' head. Slowly he made his way through the torn bodies. Noone was alive. Snake left the room, entering the room with the computer. The man from earlier was sitting in his chair, without his head, which hang on the ceiling, pierced there with a very big knife. Snake went to the lockers and searched them. In one of them he found his equipment, in another he found some bullets and a USP - without silencer. Then he left the building, very carefully. He looked around, searching for any signs of a threat. There were none. He dashed to the trench and jumped into it. Crouching through it, he rounded the building. On the other side he left the trench. He saw another building, a small cabin in the east, right in front of him was a small path. Snake decided to search the cabin first. He slowly made his way through some trees, readying his USP. He kicked the door open. There was no living being in the cabin. Snake searched some cupboards and found night vision googles and a few batteries. 'Great. Just what I needed!' He turned the googles on and put them on. Then he left the building. His sight fell on the place with the HIND. A few corpses were near the HIND, a dark liquid spreaded near them. Snake turned away and left the area, using the narrow path.

* * *

**End Note:** After the last short chapter, I hope you liked this one. Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Duel with Ocelot

**Note:** I do not own any Metal Gear Solid characters or any item licences.. Please R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 9 – The Duel with Ocelot_

After a few steps Snake stopped his movements: As far as he could see, the area widened and there was a dark abyss in the middle of the area, crossing it. Snake saw that the gap was too big to jump over. Behind the gap he saw a big tree. Maybe there was a way to use the tree in some way? Snake skipped that thought, he had no rope. He continued his walk, after he had activated his nightvision-googles and readying his new USP. He entered the open area and saw some rocks near the abyss.

'A perfect cover', he thought. A sharp, sarcastic voice brought Snake back to the hard grounds of reality. He looked up and in the direction where the voice had come from.

Leaned to the tree stood a person. The darkness of the night and the clouds covering the sky made it difficult for Snake to see any details, but he recognized the voice instantly.

"Well, well! If that isn't the legendary Solid Snake..."

"Ocelot!"

A small hole appeared in the clouds and filled the place with moonlight. Now Snake was able to see Ocelot in detail and he was really surprised about the way Ocelot was clothed: He still had his spurs and a belt with two Colts, but his brown cape and the camouflage-clothes had vanished. They had been replaced by a GRU-uniform and a red barret. Snake tried not to laugh, but didn't have any success.

"Oh my god, Ocelot! Your sense for style is... quite funny!"

Snake could hear Ocelot sneering.

"This, Snake, is not as ridiculous as you think. This is the very same place where your father and I had our first real duel. And as a souvenir I'm wearing this uniform! See this as a journey back in history! Don't know what to say? Don't worry! It'll be over soon enough! DRAW!"

With having said the last word, he drew out one of his Colts, faster than Snake could see. Snake rolled forward and behind one of the rocks, avoiding a rain of six bullets. He really was surprised by the news Ocelot had given him. Did Ocelot really battled his father in this place or was it only a trick to confuse him? While drawing his own S.A.A., he contacted Otacon and asked for more information.

"Otacon, I don't have much time, so skip the whole hello-saying-crap! I found Ocelot, or better say he found me! He said somehting about my father... He, I mean Ocelot, said that he battled my father here. Is that right?"

It took a second, then Otacon answered: "Yeah, he told you the truth. Snake, be careful! The last time, I mean when your father fought him, there were troops behind his back and Ocelot used the rocks to produce ricochets! Fire and take cover. Watch your back! Good luck!"

Snake ended the call without saying good-bye. He checked his Colt. It was fully loaded. He jumped up and fired a bullet in the direction where Ocelot had stood. It missed, Ocelot had already changed his position. He heard him laugh.

"Ahaha, ey Snake! Did you miss?"

Snake cursed. But the voice had told him where Ocelot was hiding: To his right side, behind a rock. Snake leaned to the rock and loaded the S.A.A. again, then aimed at the rock. He saw Ocelots' head and fired. The red barret flew away and he heard Ocelot curse.

"Damn you, Snake! That was one of my most precious reminiscence-items..."

Snake said nothing. He would not make the same mistake as Ocelot had done a few seconds before. He heard a movement and jumped up, firing two bullets in the direction where the sound had come from. He heard a surpressed scream.

'Gotcha', he thought. He rolled over to the other rock on the right side and searched cover. Not a second to early! A few bullets hit the air and missed Snake only by centimetres.

"Snake! This reminds me of old times! Oh, reloading like this, it's really a revolution! Do you know that it was your father who gave me the tip to use the Single-Action-Army instead of my beloved Makarov? It was your own father who gave me the tool to kill his own son!"

Snake cursed mentally. He jumped up and fired another bullet into the darkness. Through his googles he did not see Ocelot and the bullet only hit the tree in the background. Snake searched the area with his eyes, but he did not find any trace. Just as he wanted to search cover again, Ocelot rolled forward, out of his hideout behind the big tree and forward into the safety of a big rock. Still rolling, he fired two bullets. Snake, who reacted fast, jumped to the right side and fired his own Colt. Still falling, he felt an immense pain in the left leg and he knew that one bullet had hit him. He thanked God for his quick reaction: If he had not moved, he would've been hit in the stomach. It was a hard impact on the ground and Snake cried out in agony. He heard Ocelot laugh, but it was not a loud laugh and Snake could hear the pain through Ocelots' voice. He must've hit him. He looked up and saw Ocelot laying on the ground in the middle of the fields. The moon lightened the whole area. Snake raised his weapon and threatened Ocelot.

"So, Ocelot, I got you right in my sight! Cooperate and I may let you live! I have a few questions which I must ask you! First of all: Why are you here?"

Snake could hear Ocelot gritting with his teeth. He saw the blood on Ocelots' stomach-area. He did not have mercy - just as Ocelot had not had mercy with him back on Shadow Moses.

"I think you've heard me loud and clear. Answer me: Why are you hear? Answer me!"

It took Ocelot a second, then he answered through his teeth. He must feel immense pain.

"That is none of your concern, Snake! But if you really wanna hear, I'll tell you. You won't benefit from it, because you'll die here in Russia. We've set up enough traps for you, so don't worry about it. You..."

"Shut up, Ocelot, skip the crap and come to the point!"

"Okay, okay... Just as you please. Well, your dear friend, what was his name? Somehting like Otaku?"

"Ocelot, I say it only once more: Come to the point!"

"Anyways, he surely told you that the first Metal Gear - not the real one of course, it was more like a prototype - was built here: The Shagohod! It was developed by Russian scientists and the plans for the Metal Gear REX were also developed in the Granin Research Facitily, which lies right in front of us. The director of this research facility, Granin, was killed during the incident... by an incompetent Colonel named Volgin. After the place was nuked, the government did not show any more interests in the facility. But I'm sure that Granin left some great plans there... waiting for me to use them! So, surprised? Oh com'on, Snake! Don't say that you were without a clue!"

Snake was surprised, but tried not to make Ocelot see it. He grunted and than asked him more, trying to sound threatening:

"Okay. Here goes number two: Why did you let me live when you tranquilized me in the old factory and even gave me a Single-Action-Army?"

This time, there was a longer time of silence. Then Ocelot began to speak. He really sounded surprised, he didn't even try to hide it.

"What? What are you saying? Snake, I knew you would appear on stage... But I did not attack you since I came to Russia, I swear! And I would never give you a Colt... It would be like I would give pearls to pigs! And a weapon in your hands will do no good for me... But that explains, why the sound of your gun sounded so familiar. Of course, a S.A.A.! But to be honest, Snake, I never attacked with a tranquilizer gun! And if I would succed, I would never let you live."

Now it was Snakes' turn to be surprised.

"Don't lie to me, Ocelot! It must've been you! Or one of your men!"

"Nope, Snake. My men don't use tranquilizer darts without my order. They would kill you on sight."

Ocelot grinned. It was an evil grin and Snake knew something bad would happen within the next second. Without thinking, he jumped into the abyss. It had not been one second to early: About sixty bullets hit the rocky edge of the canyon and the place where Snake had stood a few seconds before. He could hear Russian voices. Then the sounds faded. It was a long way down...

* * *

**End Note:** I am really proud about this one. Please write me your POV. Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R. 


End file.
